wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Sakuro Himensho
Sakuro Himensho (シャンジ Sakuro) is a fictional Crystal Jewels character created by Demogames and Gameguys. Within him debut in Crystal Jewels (game), he was created by Maruko Jinko. Inspired by the female character in the ‘89 issue of Crystal Monsters, he is known as one of the player's best friends with Elliott Mitoa and Shauna Genga. He appears in the games of Crystal Jewels 2, Crystal Jewels 3, Crystal Jewels Pakular, Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom, and Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko. She appears in the anime series and movies, and several of the manga, includes Crystal Jewels Go!, Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest, Crystal Jewels MiniZ, Roaracryst Tales, LeLeLa!, Crystal Jewels Adventure, Crystal Jewels GT,Crystal Jewels 3 the manga, Let's Play Crystal Jewels, and Crystal Jewels Ganbatte, including the anime adaptions. In Japanese, he is voiced by Sachi Fujimoto (1992-1996), Reiko Suzuki (1996-2004), Marise Saito(2004-2008), Maro Koizumi (2008-present), and Montaro Hayashi (Movie 29). In English, he is voiced by Mia Whitney (1993-1997), Charlotte Nelson (1997-2002), Samantha Porter (2002-2004), Sherry Cash (2004-2009), William Simpson (2009-2017), and Mark Nguyen (2017-present, Movie 29). He appears in other movies and several of the manga, including the anime adaptions. Sakuro is one of the popular Crystal Jewels characters, along with Kouchu Misako and Shauna Genga. Concept and Design In the ‘89 issue of Crystal Monsters, Jinko depicts him as one of his son's friends. He took the name, Sakuro, which "Saku" means cool, describing Sakuro's hair color red. In the North American release, Sakuro remains the same name. Sakuro's hair remains red, having his hair changes styles. He wears a black and yellow high-collared jacket, along with jeans in the earlier seasons. In 2004, he wears a yellow and blue jacket. In 2009, he wears a white shirt along with black pants. Currently along with Moon Blade, he wears a orange and white shirt along with red pants. Sakuro, like the character Kouchu Misako, have also impressed masculine fans, however, despite this, Jinko describes Sakuro's sexual behavior underage, and describes him as he "has a mind of a perverted teenager". Sakuro and his friend, Shari's assistant, Dustin Withness likes girls a lot, and can stop at nothing to be attracted to them at any way. In Sakuro, knowing since he is nine years old, unlike being "too" mature, he is infactuated, and has problems when he "judge a book by his cover". As he gets older, he gets more maturer, and more perverted. In Japanese, he is voiced by Sachi Fujimoto from 1992 to 1996, Reiko Suzuki from 1996 to 2004, Marise Saito from 2004 to 2008, Maro Koizumi from 2008 to present, and Montaro Hayashi from Movie 29. In English, he is voiced by Mia Whitney from 1993 to 1997. Whitney also describes Sakuro's confident behavior, and she would also enjoy voice acting him. "I describe Sakuro the way that I am described". Charlotte Nelson from 1997 to 2002 also have voiced Sakuro until the 10th season. Samantha Porter from 2002 through 2006 voice acted Sakuro Himensho, too. Porter stated that Sakuro has a tone of maturity like the way Jinko have described him, and he is voiced by Sherry Cash from 2004 to 2009, William Simpson from 2009 to 2017, and Mark Nguyen since 2017-present, and Movie 29. Appearances In the video games The character who appears to be the player character's childhood friend in Crystal Jewels and Crystal Jewels 2. In Crystal Jewels, Sakuro encounters the player in Shuriken City. In the Game Series II games, Crystal Jewels 3 and Crystal Jewels Pakular, and Game Series VII games, Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends and Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends 2, and Game Series VIII Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko, he appears to be the part of the Battle Cycle. Sakuro S Himensho is a nine-year-old child who enjoys badminton, relaxing and donating blood. He is gentle and creative, but can also be very untrustworthy and a bit greedy. In the games, he's also captivating, idealistic and clever, but they're less prominent and often intertwined with being malicious as well. His charm though, this is what he's pretty much loved for. Friends usually count on this and his respect whenever they need cheering up. He also appears as a selectible character in Crystal Jewels Tournament series, CrystalZeni, the Bandai games, Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl, where he appears to be the aid of the character. In Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Sakuro S Himensho is a nine-year-old child who enjoys listening to music, writing and going to the movies. He is gentle and creative, but can also be very untrustworthy and a bit greedy. He is a Japanese Buddhist. He is currently at school. He is obsessed with girls. Physically, Sakuro is in pretty good shape. He is average-height for his age with peach skin, red hair and black eyes. He has a birthmark on his neck. In the anime A main character of the Crystal Jewels series and Kouchu's good companion. Kouchu and Sakuro became friends after learning that Kouchu's skills are good. When they first met, they argued about who will catch a monster first. Sakura often wants to travel with Kouchu. Sakura is a good friend of Kouchu, although when Kouchu is in trouble, Sakuro came in the rescue. Kouchu could help Sakuro too, if he feels sick. From rivals to friends, Kouchu is a respectable friend of Sakuro. Sakuro was cruel at first and the Furious Five forced Sakuro to steal the Crystal Balls from Professor Shari for Hunter Grai. Sakuro has a personality of spontaneous, coarse, easy-going,helpful, and caring.Sakuro was impressed at Kouchu's battle strategies. Sakuro now realize the power in Kouchu and decided to get involved, with Shauna, in Kouchu’s adventure.. he first appeared in Crystal Jewels GO! In Moon Blade, he is 20. Sakuro S Himensho is a nine-year-old child who enjoys running, escapology and photography. He is gentle and creative, but can also be very untrustworthy and a bit greedy. the biggest two things to know are that he's warm and faithful. Of course he's also good-natured, earnest and cooperative, but those are often overshadowed by tendencies of being disrespectful as well. His warmness though, this is what he's most well-liked for. Friends tend to count on this and his punctuality when they're in need of support. He appears to have a cousin. Fortunately his faithfulness is usually there to help mends things when needed and his protective nature helps lighten the blows and moods when needed. He also appears in the Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures episodes, the episodes, "The Error Occurs", "The Boys are Here" (as a cameo), and "Calling All Brawlers" and "Selling Sakuro", where he appears as a main character. Sakuro S Himensho is a nine-year-old child who enjoys helping girls, golf and theatre. He is gentle and creative, but can also be very untrustworthy and a bit greedy. He appears in the Crystal Jewels Zenerations episodes, The Secret Scroll, and Thunderai's Legacy. Sakuro is creative and humble. Of course he's also dutiful, incorruptible and aspiring, but in a way they're lesser traits and tained by behaviors of being criminal as well. His creativity though, this is what he's most well-liked for. There are many times when friends count on this and his punctuality when they're feeling down. He also appears in the Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies (anime) episodes Brawl 60, 61, 62-65, and 79. In the anime, He lives in a middle class neighbourhood. His mother walked out 5 years ago, leaving his father, a plumber called Jasper, to look after him. Sakuro goes to Walford School. He loves his teacher Ms Cook but hates Mr Morris whose interests include speaking in a really annoying voice. Sakuro's best friend is a child called Devin Hamilton. They get on well most of the time. He also hangs around with Brenda Lopez and Reece Cruz. They enjoy cycling together. In other media Printed Publications Sakuro appears in Kouchu's Quest, as Kouchu's friend. He is even more perverted than his anime counterpart, as the characters are more mature. He appears to have a hotter temper than his anime counterpart, and is awkward when he talks to girls. Of course he's also adventurous, dynamic and exciting, but those are often overshadowed by tendencies of being barbaric as well. His planning though, this is what he's pretty much loved for. Friends usually count on this and his independence especially when they need comforting or support. He also makes an appearance in the Roaracryst Tales, Next Quest, and the Crystal Jewels MiniZ, and New Crystal Jewels MiniZ series. In those series,he's also dedicated, witty and focused, but in a way they're lesser traits and tained by behaviors of being cold as well. His amusing nature though, this is what he's often admired for. On many occasions people will count on this and his contemplative nature when they're in need of support. Nobody's perfect of course and Ben has a range of flaws to deal with too. His ego and maliciousness do cause plenty of friction and just affect all around negatively. Fortunately his cheerfulness is usually there to help mends things when needed. Although he suddenly briefly appears in Kajino no Subete Gato. him skills are idealistic, brilliant, reckless, independent, helpful, and compassionate. he is a character of Crystal Jewels Journey, completely depicted from the anime, Crystal Jewels Brawl, and Kouchu vs. Roakijushiku-san. He also appears in LeLeLa! as Saruko. In the Crystal Jewels Adventures series, he's also discreet, responsive and innovative, but far less strongly and often mixed with being possessive as well. His forthright nature though, this is what he's pretty much loved for. People regularly count on this and his sweet nature when they're in need of support. In Crystal Jewels Go! manga series, Sakuro S Himensho is a nine-year-old child who enjoys bowling, upcycling and working on cars. He is giving and bright, but can also be very cowardly and a bit selfish. His freethinking nature though, this is what he's often adored for. Oftentimes people will count on this and his grace whenever they need cheering up. He also Crystal Jewels 3 the manga, Let's Play Crystal Jewels, and Crystal Jewels Ganbatte. He is mentioned several times in The Master Champion of the Young Crystal Brawler. Miscellaneous Although not parodied quite as frequently as the franchise mascot Roaracryst, Sakuro still has many parodies and appearances in various other media, ranging from an unofficial fan-made film to several representations in web media, including many parodies on YouTube. He also have many appearances in fan-made doujinshis and hacked-games.Shauna appears in other series other than Crystal Jewels. He suddenly appears as a cameo in Cidz. He mostly made appearance in the Shogumon series. Another appearance she made was The Minecraft Show!, ("Zombie's Day Off"), with Kouchu (in what appears to be a loose parody of his Next Quest outfit) and Roaracryst. He also made appearances in segments of the show, ZingZing Zero, including "Crystal Jewels Dreams". Sakuro then appears in Nerd City in the episode, "Nerdacryst", along with parody of Roaracryst, Elliott, Shari, Marcy, Kouchu, Dustin, Shari, and the Furious Five. The title itself is a reference to character Roaracryst. On merchandise, Sakuro have made appearance as a toy, figure, etc. She was also appeared on ‘’Legos: Crystal Jewels’’, ‘’Tomy Crystal Jewels Battle Set’’, and ‘’BlockZ:crystal Jewels Topaz’’. There are collectible figures in Japan for the 25th Anniversary, which is a total of 8 figures representing 8 series in the Crystal Jewels anime. The figures are the Sakuro Himensho set figure inbox, and was set to be sold in February 2018 and expired in December 2019. In Crystal Jewels Figures, Sakuro makes an appearance in the Crystal Jewels pack, Crystal Jewels 2 pack, Crystal Jewels Pakular pack, Crystal Jewels Advanced 2 pack, Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom pack, and Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko pack. Critical reception Sakuro Himensho was rated 7 on "Best Male Video Game Characters", and 12 on "Best Male Anime Characters". Jinko describes Sakuro as a diligent Crystal Brawler despite his negativity. Sakuro Himensho is sometimes positive of what he is doing, and sometimes he have always run out of ideas. When one of his Original Series voice actors stated that he is mature, they have to realize that he is learning. He cooks, and he does stuff what older people does. "This is really a theory that Sakuro would be mature enough to care for himself and friends and family". Sakuro, always one of the popular Demogames/Gameguys characters in the Crystal Jewels franchise, was given pleasure into the Crystal Brawler internships. However, his earnestness as his dream to be a Master Chef of the League was always his dream, as Maruko Jinko said. Despite all of this, he is however perverted in many ways and intended to lead girls or woman into sexual acts, as stated in the "The Master Champion of a Young Crystal Brawler" book, He is shown though sexual harassment several times throughout the Crystal Jewels anime, and some of the Crystal Jewels manga series. When he was about younger, he would always flirt with any girl, any age, however, judge a book by its cover. In Crystal Jewels 2000, Sakuro tries to flirt with a woman to lead him into sexual situation. This could result in child molestation, but it doesn't happen, when she rejected him. Sakuro has a strong interest in girls, and would do anything to "woo" their attention. That have also included his sexual abuse in "Groan's Gone" episode, where he tries to lead Asuka to sexual situation as well. Sakuro, however, despite his pervertness, he is willing to do anything to help girls. Even when they are in danger or needed help, Sakuro is willing to do anything to help them, as Jinko have stated. Sakuro, being polite as also stated by Whiteney. She complained that Sakuro is too young to handle the kind of stuff that older people do. However, he appears to be mature, and his maturity can help his friends learn lessons. Jinko said that Sakuro is one of the characters that he have inspired by, and he was willing to work with him as well. References #Quiz: How Much Do You Know about Sakuro Himensho? #How To Learn About Sakuro Himensho In Only 10 Days. #Why You Must Experience Sakuro Himensho At Least Once In Your Lifetime. #The Hidden Agenda Of Sakuro Himensho. #Sakuro Himensho Is So Famous, But Why? #Ten Traits You Can Copy From Sakuro Himensho. #What Do Sakuro Himensho And You Have In Common? #This Is Why This Year Will Be The Year Of Sakuro Himensho. #The Story Of Sakuro Himensho Has Just Gone Viral! #Ten Great Things Sakuro Himensho Did In Difficult Times. #Top 10 Tips With SAKURO HIMENSHO #2 SAKURO HIMENSHO: The Samurai Way #3 5 Ways Of SAKURO HIMENSHO That Can Drive You Bankrupt - Fast! #4 Believe In Your SAKURO HIMENSHO Skills But Never Stop Improving #5 5 Sexy Ways To Improve Your SAKURO HIMENSHO #6 What Zombies Can Teach You About SAKURO HIMENSHO #7 15 Tips For SAKURO HIMENSHO Success #8 Can You Pass The SAKURO HIMENSHO Test? #9 The Secret of Successful SAKURO HIMENSHO #10 How To Take The Headache Out Of SAKURO HIMENSHO #11 Now You Can Buy An App That is Really Made For SAKURO HIMENSHO #12 Fear? Not If You Use SAKURO HIMENSHO The Right Way! #13 Congratulations! Your SAKURO HIMENSHO Is (Are) About To Stop Being Relevant #14 SAKURO HIMENSHO Smackdown! #15 How To Turn SAKURO HIMENSHO Into Success #16 How To Earn $398/Day Using SAKURO HIMENSHO #17 Improve(Increase) Your SAKURO HIMENSHO In 3 Days #18 The Next 3 Things To Immediately Do About SAKURO HIMENSHO #19 Clear And Unbiased Facts About SAKURO HIMENSHO (Without All the Hype) #20 Never Changing SAKURO HIMENSHO Will Eventually Destroy You #21 The Untold Secret To SAKURO HIMENSHO In Less Than Ten Minutes #22 What Can Instagramm Teach You About SAKURO HIMENSHO #23 SAKURO HIMENSHO Strategies For Beginners #24 10 Ways To Immediately Start Selling SAKURO HIMENSHO #25 Take 10 Minutes to Get Started With SAKURO HIMENSHO #26 Who Else Wants To Enjoy SAKURO HIMENSHO #27 SAKURO HIMENSHO Adventures #28 The Secrets To Finding World Class Tools For Your SAKURO HIMENSHO Quickly #29 Best SAKURO HIMENSHO Android/iPhone Apps #30 SAKURO HIMENSHO Is Essential For Your Success. Read This To Find Out Why #31 Who Else Wants To Be Successful With SAKURO HIMENSHO #32 A Guide To SAKURO HIMENSHO At Any Age #33 5 Ways To Get Through To Your SAKURO HIMENSHO #34 52 Ways To Avoid SAKURO HIMENSHO Burnout #35 Never Suffer From SAKURO HIMENSHO Again #36 Where Is The Best SAKURO HIMENSHO? #37 What Make SAKURO HIMENSHO Don't Want You To Know #38 Interesting Facts I Bet You Never Knew About SAKURO HIMENSHO #39 Read This Controversial Article And Find Out More About SAKURO HIMENSHO #40 Ho To (Do) SAKURO HIMENSHO Without Leaving Your Office(House). #41 How To Improve At SAKURO HIMENSHO In 60 Minutes #42 How To Handle Every SAKURO HIMENSHO Challenge With Ease Using These Tips #43 Using 7 SAKURO HIMENSHO Strategies Like The Pros #44 7 and a Half Very Simple Things You Can Do To Save SAKURO HIMENSHO #45 Could This Report Be The Definitive Answer To Your SAKURO HIMENSHO? #46 9 Ridiculous Rules About SAKURO HIMENSHO #47 I Don't Want To Spend This Much Time On SAKURO HIMENSHO. How About You? #48 Where Can You Find Free SAKURO HIMENSHO Resources #49 5 Brilliant Ways To Teach Your Audience About SAKURO HIMENSHO #50 How To Get (A) Fabulous SAKURO HIMENSHO On A Tight Budget #51 Marriage And SAKURO HIMENSHO Have More In Common Than You Think #52 Now You Can Have The SAKURO HIMENSHO Of Your Dreams – Cheaper/Faster Than You Ever Imagined #53 SAKURO HIMENSHO And The Chuck Norris Effect #54 Savvy|Smart|Sexy People Do SAKURO HIMENSHO :) #55 The Best Way To SAKURO HIMENSHO #56 5 Ways You Can Get More SAKURO HIMENSHO While Spending Less #57 Little Known Ways to SAKURO HIMENSHO #58 Have You Heard? SAKURO HIMENSHO Is Your Best Bet To Grow #59 Don't Just Sit There! Start SAKURO HIMENSHO #60 Get Rid of SAKURO HIMENSHO Once and For All Category:Child characters in anime and manga Category:Child characters in television Category:Child characters in video games Category:Teen characters in anime and manga Category:Teen characters in television Category:Teen characters in video games Category:Adult characters in anime and manga Category:Adult characters in television Category:Adult characters in video games Category:Fictional explorers in video games Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1993 Category:Male characters in anime and manga Category:Male characters in video games Category:Gameguys protagonists Category:Crystal Jewels characters Category:Superhero television characters Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game characters introduced in 1993